A game of cat and mouse
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: One shot, the wedding night of Loki and Caitlin from my story Little Mouse


Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief as Loki unbuttoned the bodice of her dress, it was tight and acted as a corset, fine before she ate at the feast but after, she felt the pressure. Now she was feeling another type of pressure, Loki trailed kisses down her bare back as he removed the large dress, tonight was the night. She turned to face him with a shy smile, only in her underwear.

"You know, I never told you how much I like your horns." She smiled playfully, reaching up to take his helmet off. He gave a smirk, taking it from her hands and slipping it onto her head.

"I like them better on you." He teased, it was a little too big for her head, she smiled, he took a step back to examine her, of course her wedding lingerie was green, he would be the one to enjoy them afterall.

"Yes, this works very well." He smirked, stepping forward and running a single finger from her lips, down between her bare breasts and down to the green fabric resting on her hips. That one touch alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine, which of course he spotted and smiled smugly. He loved having this effect on his little mouse. She carefully slipped the helmet off and sat it down, moving closer to help him out of his royal armor.

"Do they purposely design these outfits to try to protect your purity?" She smiled playfully, working out how to remove the torso pieces.

"If you like, you could just remove my pants and have your way with me while I keep the armor on." He teased, her cheeks were already red.

"If I have to expose all then you do too." She smiled up to him, finally getting it off, pulling off the shirt beneath, running a hand over his chest, his skin was cool and felt so smooth under her fingertips, he smiled down to her, taking her hands and placing a kiss on each one.

"I'm sure right now you're grateful to be a goddess." He commented, she looked up to him curiously.

"Us immortals, we have a higher resistance to pain." He explained, ah, of course. She blushed deeply, that was one thing she now didn't need to worry too much about. Of course she was still nervous, he knew this and helped all he could.

He finished undressing himself while she calmed herself, seeing him standing naked before her in all his glory was not what she would describe as relaxing. Her face went bright red as she saw what effect she had on him, how excited he was... she looked back up into his eyes while biting her lip.

"Take it easy on those lovely lips of yours, abused lips aren't good for kissing." He teased, stepping up to her, making sure she could feel him against her as he kissed her, her stomach twisted in nerves.

"Now for these pesky panties, that's what you call them right?" He spoke as he gave a gentle tug on the thin fabric, letting them drop to her feet. She gave a little nod and looked up to him, she was relying on him now. Being so shy, she needed him to lead her, she feared her body would lock up any moment now from being so nervous. He placed his hands on her hips, carefully leading her back to the bed.

She laid down, watching him crawl over her slowly, trailing kisses up her stomach, between her breasts.

"Well hello ladies." He teased, looking up to her with a smirk as he kissed over her soft breasts before continuing up her chest, over her neck slowly, this made her shiver in excitment. How could a frost giant's lips be so hot on her skin? His lips finally claimed hers as they shared a heated kiss, this was one area she was confident in, sliding one hand over his back while the other worked it's way through his hair, she gave a playful tug of his black locks. His own hands trailed along her sides, touching her intimately in non-intimate areas, her body was alight with building pleasure, he knew just how to touch her. He broke the kiss slowly and stared down to her seriously.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, those words made her insides twist, she would be nervous with anyone it was true, but with him, she knew even with the nerves it was right and she was ready. She gave a small nod and smiled up to him shyly. His hands were on her thighs and within a moment that seemed to go in slow motion he was inside her. She let out a soft cry.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He looked down to her, he was anxious and excited to continue but right now it was her that mattered.

"I'm ok.. it's just... not really what I thought it would be like..." She smiled shyly up to him, touching his cheek to let him know it was ok. He kissed her softly, giving her a moment before his movements began, she squirmed a little, she felt like her body was completely under his control. How he moved and when effected her greatly. He was right when he had told her that they had a higher resistance to pain, it wasn't long before it barely hurt at all and the building pleasure drowned out any other thought or feeling.

"How does it feel? Being taken by your husband." He whispered heatedly into her ear, she could hear the teasing in his voice, she smiled up to him, it should be obvious by the primal sounds she was making at each of his movements.

"As good as it feels taking your wife." She breathed, he looked down to her with a cheeky smile, the smile she loved so much.

Soon his breathing became labored, he was doing all he could to last long enough to bring pleasure to his wife and that wasn't far off. Her hands were digging into his back and she looked so cute as she moaned, she seemed to blush everytime she did, as if she was embarassed of the noises she was making. He however loved all of it, he playfully moved slowly before entering her again hard, the surprised look of pleasure on her face said enough to show how much she enjoyed it. She was very close to her limit, once more and...

"Loki!" She squealed out, he smiled smugly down to her, pleased with his work seeing her in a state of ecstasy, she was even shaking. This gave him permission for him to relax his self control and within seconds after her he reached his climax, a throaty growl escaping his lips as he lowered himself. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he rolled them over for her to lay against him, he trailed a hand over her back, the two of them relaxing for a moment in content silence.

"Loki, was it ok?" She whispered up to him, how could she ask such a silly question. He grinned.

"Caitlin, my little mouse, it was perfect just as you are." He stroked her red cheek, he was looking forward to an eternity of her.

"Good..." She seemd to whisper more to herself before resting her head on his chest.

"Oh little mouse?" He spoke, trying to hide his growing smile.

"Yes mister cat?" She looked up to him and smiled playfully.

"I brought my loin cloth, incase you wanted to see your frost giant in all his glory."


End file.
